


Hesitation

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [93]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Unique is hesitant on her choreography, but Finn has an idea
Series: Glee Drabbles [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 6





	Hesitation

** Unique **

Hesitation

“Unique, I know you know these dances, what’s going on? Finn asked.

“I’m scared,” she admitted softly.

“Of what?”

“I’m not tiny,” she began insistently. “The guys shouldn’t be obligated to lift me.”

“That’s it?” Finn asked, smiling. “Okay, I’ll have something ready for next practice.”

“Thanks Finn,” she said gratefully.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

“After some talk with Mr. Schue, we decided to bring back something we had my first year of glee. Tina, can you help?” Finn asked. Tina bounced up. “Just a simple lift.” They did a fairly practiced spin and Finn caught her under her knees and around her back. They spun around and he gradually released her to the ground. When Finn released her from his hands, she spun toward Mr. Schue. When he let her down, she spun to sit on Artie’s lap, and he wheeled them in a quick tight circle. From Artie she repeated her movements with Sam, then Blaine, then Joe, then Jake, and finally Ryder.

“This is how we all got used to dancing with each other,” Finn explained. “We never were really paired with the same person twice. This also helped us when it came to choreography, just in case some people are not comfortable doing lifts. I will point out that Kurt was able to do lifts with Mercedes.”

“There was another young lady who had these issues,” Will chimed in. “Now, I want us all to try the simple lift that Tina just demonstrated. We can work on other moves this week, but we will start simple with this today.”

“I hope this helps,” Unique muttered. “No one at Vocal Adrenaline could lift me solo.”

“And you have absolutely slimmed down some since you’ve progressed with your hormones,” Tina pointed out kindly. “And Vocal Adrenaline were a bunch of pansies.”

“I think you’ll be surprised,” Finn said. “Just go with the lift. Don’t think about it. No one will get hurt that way.”

“Girls, line up, guys, get ready,” Will announced. “We’ll sit down and chat about all this once everyone has had a turn.” Kitty went first, flew through the line of guys. Sugar took her turn, no problems. Marley went through. Brittany jumped through the line. Now it was Unique’s turn. She took a deep breath and steeled herself.

“You’ve got this Unique,” Finn encouraged.

She smiled slightly before starting her spin and jumped for Finn to catch her and spin before dismounting. Finn lifted her quite easily – but he was a big dude, so that made sense. She took her next spin and jump with no thought, just as Finn asked. Mr. Schue caught her and spun with very little effort. Unique was smiling as she spun to Artie and hopped on him and he did a wheeling spin with her and she even giggled. Sam was next. He had no real issue lifting her either. Her confidence was high as she spun to Joe next. He was a bit smaller than Sam and Finn, but still had some muscle to spare. He didn’t even grunt when she jumped. Her next biggest obstacle was Blaine. He was short, but he looked determined. ‘When in Rome’ she thought. She spun and jumped. Blaine caught her solidly. When he spun her, she let out quite a laugh. Her next lift went much smoother. Jake was fluid with his movements. Her last challenge was Ryder. There was always a tension between them, and he used her transition as a reason but she felt it was a cop out. Unique thought he was all kinds of fine and she thought she was hiding her crush quite well. She spun and jumped, Ryder caught her and their eyes locked as well. He caught her with ease and slowly spun them in a small circle before easing her to the ground.

“Yeah, that was awesome,” Finn cheered. “And like Mr. Schue said, we can work on other lifts this week.” He got Brittany to help him demonstrate a few of the other moves they would try.

The group got some vocal practice in before Finn dismissed them. Ryder grabbed Unique’s hand, silently asking her to stay behind. Everyone filed out of the room and they were the only two left.

“Did you feel it?” Ryder asked. “I felt something during your lift, and it confused the hell out of me.”

“I did,” she replied quietly.

“Can I try something?” he asked. She looked confused but nodded. He offered a hand to stand up and she accepted. He cupped her face in his very large, masculine feeling hands. She looked up at him briefly before he leaned down and kissed her gently. To steady herself, she rested her hands on his hips.

Unique let out the smallest of happy noises and this seem to spur Ryder on. He moved his lips insistently against hers and she reciprocated – damn if she was gonna give up on this glorious opportunity. His hands moved from her head to one at her lower back, fingers caressing the top of her booty – one behind her neck, keeping her close. When Ryder swiped his tongue across her lips, she could have wept for joy. When she allowed his tongue entrance, he groaned.

For first kisses, Unique thought this was pretty spectacular. A hot straight jock – not too shabby. “Um, wow.”

“Yeah, wow,” he agreed. “So I need to apologize for how I’ve been acting toward you.”

“What?”

“I’ve been so confused about you,” Ryder tried to explain. “I’ve been attracted to you since I watched you sing ‘Blow me one last kiss’ with Marley. But then you came to school as Wade the next day and I was confused. So I thought maybe I was attracted to curvy black woman. I tried flirting with Mercedes.”

“Oh no you didn’t,” Unique giggled.

“That was a fiery plane crash,” Ryder admitted. “Especially since she si still more than half in love with Sam. But then I realized I was just attracted to you.”

“I totally get it,” she said. “Unique is totally fabulous.”

“And this is why it’s confusing,” Ryder groaned. “Wade is pretty cool, and Unique is smoking. And I don’t think I’m gay, but I really like you. All parts of you, and I wasn’t expecting this.”

“And then you felt something,” she finished.

“And then I feel it,” he agreed. Ryder leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. “Look, I don’t even know if it’s something you’d be okay doing it, but I’d like to take you out, on a date.”

“You wanna go on a date?”

“I wanna not ignore this feeling,” Ryder said. “I’m done trying to listen to my brain, my heart gets a shot now.”

“I would love to go on a date with you,” Unique signed. “I do think we need to talk about the implications of that somehow this is going to work.”

“Talk later,” he insists. “I wanna kiss you again.”

“Kiss away good sir,” Unique said, giggling


End file.
